Where Are You
by WiND G0dd3ss xD
Summary: based on the song Where Are You by Natalie because I love it! If this is anything like out there it was not intentional.


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

I just LOVE the song Where Are You by Natalie feat. Justin Roman. I decided to make a fic from the beginning of it. I know that it seems like I'm taking the idea from the fic "out there". But this is different.

**Syaoran:**

I was walking with my best friend Eriol and listening to my mp3 player while he talked about his fiancée Tomoyo. I was getting sick of it. Sometimes I wondered when I'd ever be able to find my special person out there.

"You know Syaoran, Tomoyo's cousin is going to be with her. Maybe you could get to know her." Eriol said. Great! It's so obvious I'm desperate that Eriol's trying to hook me up with his fiancée's cousin.

"Look, all you have to say is that you want to spend alone time with Tomoyo and you want me to take the cousin off your hands." I replied back. He stood there quiet.

I started thinking about my perfect girl and how she would look like. I was thinking green eyes, light brown hair that was up to her waist. She had to have a killer smile. She'd also need a great personality and a really melodic laugh. Like I'd ever find a girl like that in Japan. I mean come on, green eyes? But I couldn't help but have a feeling she was out there. Then miraculously, the song Where Are You started playing. I didn't even remember putting this in my mp3 player. It was probably Meilin's doing. But hey, it was definitely expressing my thoughts.

_(I know you are out there baby...somewhere)  
There's someone out there for me (I know there's somebody out there)  
I know she's waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane  
How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?  
Does she even realize I'm here?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)_

**Sakura:**

While Tomoyo was talking about meeting up with Eriol and the wedding plans, I was daydreaming about my Mr. Right. I wanted him to be about 6 feet considering I'm 5 foot 9. After all, I am a model. I was snapped out of my reverie when Tomoyo mentioned Eriol's best friend who also happened to be the best man, the guy I was paired up with.

"Sakura, I've met him before, he's pretty cute." she said.

"Thanks Moyo, but I'd prefer to find a guy on my own."

"C'mon Kura, give him a chance. He's not so bad once you know him."

"It's alright Moyo."

That ended the discussion we had and I stared up at the clouds. It reminded me of my all time favorite song, well for now at least Where Are You by Natalie. I started humming the song while thinking of the lyrics about the sky while imagining my perfect guy; his looks, his personality, everything.

_I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)  
Praying that he will walk in my life  
Where is the man of my dreams (right here) yea-yeah  
I'll wait forever, how silly it seems  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)_

**Syaoran:**

We got to Cherry Blossom lane where we'd be meeting up with Tomoyo and her cousin. I saw them walking toward us. The cousin I'm guessing was looking up at the sky and walking without tripping. As they got closer I heard her humming the song I was listening to. Her voice was so great. Unfortunately, when Tomoyo stopped and hugged Eriol, the girl didn't know and walked right into me. That broke her out of her daydream and she looked up into my eyes. Her eyes were emerald green. It was a shock to me that there WAS a girl out there with those eyes.

**Sakura:**

Tomoyo never told me when to stop walking so I collided with something. I looked up to face amazing amber eyes. The guy I'm guessing was Eriol's best friend and best man. He was like 6 foot 2. We just stood there looking at each other. It felt as if we were boring into each other's souls and finding out everything there is about each other. He couldn't possibly my perfect guy could he?

**Syaoran:**

The silence started to get awkward so I decided to break it by talking to her. Eriol and Tomoyo obviously walked off somewhere doing this intentionally I'm guessing.

"Uh… what's your name?" I asked her.

"Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura. What's your name?" she asked.

"Syaoran Li, but call me Syaoran." I said and she nodded.

**Normal (3****rd**** person):**

They talked on and on about their lives, their careers and the couple that was getting married. It was finally the end of the day and Syaoran walked Sakura home. Once she got into her house and closed the door, she fell to the floor and sighed. Yup he was the one for her. Syaoran walking out from the gate smirking, thought that he had finally found the perfect person for him. They both had one thought that crossed their minds which was:

I finally know where you are now.


End file.
